Merry Christmas!
by Kiki4Japan
Summary: A Christmas special for every FreyaXAmarnt fan. 8D


A holiday special I thought of before Christmas! Enjoy! And, I finally made it up to when Amarant joins. 8D

Freya Crescent _never_ imagined herself wearing any skirts her whole life. Eiko was putting Freya's silver locks into pink curlers in the dressing room in Dagger's room. Freya's blue eyes were full of annoyance, and her arms were crossed as she wore a red dress. Her lips were carefully decorated with matching lip stick. Freya felt more secure in her armor, though.

Eiko said "Freya... Smile, you're **SO** pretty!"

The Dragon Knight replied "I'm only doing this because I have to at the party. Besides that, I'd NEVER wear pink!" she was a bit of a tomboy, though she was more mature and never fooled around.

Amarant was, in the meantime, hearing Zidane ask him about what he should get Dagger for a gift. The Red-Haired Man had only worried about how he'd look in the party. He never went to those events, since he usually fought and worked as an assassin. He kind of had a crush on Freya, for her beauty captivated him.

Zidane saw Amarant think of a person with a smile. and he thought it'd be funny if he taunted Amarant.

"Hey... Is there someone you wanna be with _**under the mistletoe**_...?" Amarant's face quickly grew red. He nodded nervously.

"Freya..." He whispered into Zidane's ear. The blond monkey then gave the Red-Haired Man a humongous grin.

"I know what'll make her fall for you..."

(Switch from Zidane to Eiko)

"You just need a big red ribbon to finish your hair!" Eiko tied a beautiful, large ribbon onto Freya's head. Her hair had very cute curls at the ends of her hair. Freya knew Amarant would've just mocked her ribbon. Her feet had included red two small ribbons at each of her ankles. She also had red heart earrings. She even wore a ruby ring to finish the look!

Freya hated seeing herself in such "getup". It made her look stupid- at least to _HER_! She saw Eiko grab some eyeliner and blush and more makeup. She carefully plied it so that Freya could look even more stunning. It made her eyes glisten, and her cheeks made her look very adorable.

(Lol listening to millions of Sparta remixes XD)

Freya thought she looked like a creepy porcelain doll. She saw that Eiko put silk gloves on her paws, the ruby ring on top of her left index finger. Her nails were a shiny red. The summoner literally _decorated_ Freya! The Dragon Knight had no choice but to grab the red purse Eiko gave her, and she walked slowly to where the others were.

A music player played Christmas songs, while there was fruit punch on the table. Vivi wore a red shirt like his usual blue one. His pants were a grassy green. He had his same shoes on. Eiko's dress was red and green. Dagger had an elegant white dress that had a green ribbon. Zidane and Amarant had tuxedos, while Steiner wore his armor- the color being red, his sword green. Freya's eyes widened as she saw them all dressed up.

"They **LIKE** dresses and fancy stuff?!" she accidentally blurted out, though nobody heard that. Her foot accidentally stepped on her tail, and she screamed so loud, her voice cracked a bit. She tripped over, and fell on the punch. Her outfit was soaked, her makeup ruined. It flew straight onto Quina's apron, as s/he yelled "Hey!"

Quina fell on top of Vivi and Eiko. They all screamed as they saw the punch hit Amarant's head. Zidane saw the table flip over and Dagger screamed as she saw her dress soaked to the touch by the red juice. Freya tried to stand up, but she fell onto the table where the music player was. There was a sudden record scratch, which caught even the chefs' attention!

They all saw Freya in her wet clothing, her purse next to her wrinkled. Her gloves were red, her makeup all over her face. Her hair was frizzy and ruined. Her red ribbon in her tail fell off, revealing it was Freya who fell on the punch. Her eyes were wide with worry in fear.

Amarant's gaze of surprise met Freya's gaze of fear and embarrassment. Her heart was beating too fast for her to breathe and her face was on fire.

The others asked "Freya... Is that _YOU_!?" Eiko said out loud "Oh no... Freya needs an SOS- **ASAP**!" Vivi elbowed her in her ribcage.

The Dragon Knight began to cry. "Amarant... I... I'm so... _WAAAAAAAH_!" She sobbed and shoved through the others to run outside near the fountain. The other people had to clean the mess up. Amarant ran outside to talk to Freya, a concerned look on his pale face. Zidane and the others followed him to meet with Freya.

Freya was sitting on the fountain, washing all her makeup off and ripping her ribbons out of her dress. Her eyes were drowning in tears of shame. She had been hiccuping in sadness, and wanted to drown herself in the fountain. Nothing had gone the way she hoped for it. Amarant was probably going to laugh at her for eternity.

"Freya! You alright?!" Amarant came to fix her hair.

Freya then bursted into tears. They came out like a waterfall- like how they would in a cartoon. She pushed him away. "DON'T TRY TO HIDE IT!"

"Hide what?!" Amarant was very confused at what Freya was telling him.

"You probably think I'm hideous without my armor on and that I'll never be pretty enough to be your love. So GO ON- LAUGH AT ME, IM _**HIDEOUS**_! AREN'T I?!"

Amarant couldn't believe every single word Freya blurted out through her tears. He didn't even grin. He had a dark look on his face. "I'd NEVER do something so foolish. Freya, you're beautiful. I saw you before you tripped over your tail. Actually... I have a... **CRUSH** on you! I wanted to probably dance with you when the romantic song played..."

Freya responded "R-Really? But I ruined the party! I looked so **_horrible_** in the room... I even heard the guests mocking me behind my back...!"

Amarant told her "Don't think too hard. I... Have something for you." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a box in red gift wrapping. He handed it to Freya.

She opened it. Inside was... **Mistletoe**?

She blushed as she saw the Red-Haired Man blush too. The others' irises grew huge and shiny.

Yes, they kissed.

Freya then finally told Amarant "Merry Christmas!"

END!


End file.
